el pasado vuelve
by Sailor scar
Summary: ella recibe una llamda del padre para decirle que venia su prima y ahi empieza su conflicto...
1. Chapter 1

_El Pasado Vuelve…_

En una tarde serena y darien estaban en el cine y a serena le suena su celular…

Serena= ¿hola? –Dijo en voz baja por la película-

Kenji= hola serena, solo te llamaba para comentarte que viene tu prima a visitarnos este fin de semana…

Serena= ahah –dijo despacio- ¿y qué quieres que haga papá?

Kenji= nada solo que vengas más temprano y va a dormir con vos…

Serena= ¿en mi cuarto? –Dijo enojada-

Kenji= si serena, se que mucho no la queres ¿Dónde estás?

Serena= con darien en el cine -dijo seria- después pensamos ir a cenar, pero voy a ir a casa…

Kenji= gracias serena –y se escucha una risita-

Corta el teléfono y sigue viendo la película.

Darien= ¿Quién era serena? –y la abraza-

Serena= era mi padre, después te contare.

Termino la película y suben al auto, rumbo a cenar.

Darien= ¡ahora vamos a cenar! -dijo contento-

Serena= lo siento darien-miro hacia el piso- no voy a poder, porque esta mi prima en casa.

Darien= ¿la conozco? –Dijo mientras conducía rumbo a casa de serena-

Serena= no, ella es de estados unidos…

Darien= ah, y ¿es buena? –Dijo sonriendo, mirando a serena-

Serena= ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo mirándolo-

Darien= por la cara que pusiste, muy bien no te llevas con ella –Dijo sonriendo-

Serena= ella es la chica que te conté…-dijo mirando por la ventanilla del auto-

Darien= ¿ella te quito a tu ex novio?

Serena= si, por eso mucho no la quiero cerca –dijo con bronca, recordando esos momento-

Darien= tranquila, no me va a quitar de tu lado. –Dijo regalándole una sonrisa y serena se ríe-

Serena= eso me dijo seiya… -dijo con una sonrisa triste-

Darien= ¡seiya! ¿El era tu novio? –dijo riéndose-

Serena= no el seiya del colegio, seiya se fue con mi prima a estados unidos…

Darien= ¿los padres no le dijeron nada?

Serena= seiya nunca dijo que era mi novio…

Darien= el no sabe lo hermoso que se estuvo perdiendo –quedo todo en silencio- ¿Por qué no cuentas todo?

Serena= mi padre no sabía que tenía novio, era muy celoso… -dijo sonriendo-

Darien= sigue siendo muy celoso –y se rien-

Al llegar estaba Kenji, Ikuko y la prima de serena en la puerta…

Miu= ¡hola serena! –Dijo contenta sacudiendo su brazo-

Serena= ¡hay! Ya vino, baja conmigo –seguían en el auto-

Darien= bueno –y le toma las manos, y bajan-

Kenji= hola darien ¿les arruine la cena? –dijo sonriendo-

Darien= no importa, vamos a poder cenar solos otro dia.-dijo sonriendo a su suegro-

Ikuko= si, mañana va a ir, porque viene el novio de Miu.

Darien= y ¿Cómo se llama?

Miu= se llama seiya…

Darien y serena empezaron a reírse.

Miu= ¿de qué se rien? –dijo seria –

Kenji= si de que se rien –dijo sonriendo a su yerno –

Serena= de un chiste que me conto darien…-y mira a su amor –

Ikuko= darien ¿quédate a cenar?

Darien= bueno, si no molesto…

Serena= mi amor tu no molestas, acá molestan todos los seiyas.

Miu= mi novio es seiya y ya te voy aclarando, que mi novio "seiya" se queda acá…

Serena= ni lo sueñes ¡primita! –dijo sarcásticamente-

Miu= eso lo veremos… -dijo y se metió adentro-

Serena= darien, no la soporto…

Darien= mi amor, tu puedes soportar todo lo que viene… -y le da un beso en la frente-

Y aparece Miu…

Miu= serena dejen de besarse y entren –dijo con sus puños apretados-

Serena= no ves que estamos cerrando el auto.

Miu= no veo eso prima…

Darien= serena no pelees…

Serena= ella siempre me trae problemas –decia furiosa-

Darien= hagamos algo, mañana ve al shopping así te calmas…-y se ríe-

Mientras en la cena…

Darien= ¿Cómo anda en el trabajo?

Kenji= bien mañana tengo trabajo y vos ¿en tus estudios?

Darien= yo re bien, cuando me junto con serena estudiamos juntos…

Miu= si, ya sé como estudian ¿vos arriba de serena en la mesa dándole, dándole y dándole?- dijo riéndose-

Serena= ahah -todos quedaron mudos-

Miu= se quedaron callados por lo que dije ¿no? –Dijo riéndose- la verdad mi novio es más divertido que ustedes…

Serena= ¿entonces porque no te quedaste alla con tu novio? –Dijo mirándola de re ojo-

Miu= vamos a cambiar de tema –dijo mirando con rabia a serena- ¿ustedes son novios?

Serena= si, darien es mi novio –dijo con orgullo-

Miu= ¿hace cuanto son novios?

Darien= la semana que viene cumplimos dos años y medio…

Miu= yo con seiya hace 3 años, les ganamos por medio año, mañana viene es re lindo…

Darien= ah…

Serena= y darien también es lindo… -y se rien-

Miu= él y yo nunca peleamos y ¿ustedes?

Kenji= nosotros sí, pero a la media hora estamos hablando –y se rie–

Miu= ¿y ustedes?

Serena= si, como toda pareja…

Kevin= yo creo que cuando no hay pelea, la pareja es aburrida… -y serena se rie-

Serena= es verdad, cuando no hay peleas es porque no te ama –se lo decia apropósito–

Ikuko= es verdad eso…

Serena= como persona celosa, es verdad, sino dejo a darien haga lo que quiera, diría que no lo quiero y que lo uso como baño mas…-y se rie-

Darien= cállate serena, preferís a un baño que a mi…

Serena= no mi amor, estoy más con vos, que con todas mis amigas –y le da un beso–

Termino la cena y darien ya se iba…

Serena= ¿ya te vas?

Darien= si tengo que ir al colegio mañana

Serena= ¿quiero que te quedes un rato más? –Decia con una sonrisa–

Darien= no, mi amor –dijo dándole un beso en los labios de la mujer que el tanto amaba- mañana si…

Serena= bueno, y ahora me acorde que tengo que salir mañana, con las chicas…

Darien= viste, nos vemos mañana y vamos a tener una noche muy buena…

Y se besan

Al otro dia serena se fue con sus amigas al shopping…

Mina= ¡ ¿es verdad que vas a hacer fiesta en tu casa?! –Re contenta-

Serena= si, va a hacer mi prima y su novio –dijo con bronca-

Mina= ¿tu ex novio? Mi primo me conto ayer…

Serena= sabia que te iba a contar –dijo sonriendo-

Mina= después de todo soy su prima favorita –dijo sonriendo-

Lita= si, tenes suerte –dijo contenta-

A la tarde darien fue a casa de serena a ayudarlo a arreglar el auto de Kenji…

Darien= ¡hola!

Kenji= ¡pasa darien! Ayúdame con esto –dijo mientras cerraba el auto – ven ayúdame con esto, que no quiere andar –decia sonriendo –

Darien= muy bien ¡ya está! –lo termino de ajustar –

Kenji= y ¿Cómo va la relación entre mi hija y vos? –dijo sonriendo –

Darien= la verdad muy bien, y con lo que ahora vino su prima, mejor –decia sonriendo –

Kenji= serena te conto…

Darien= ¿que no quiere a la prima? Si ayer…

Kenji= no sé por qué la odia tanto –y agacha su cabeza – y es una pena si miu es muy buena chica

Darien= tuvo sus razones –dijo mirando al hombre que estaba mal –

Kenji= ¿tú sabes algo darien? –Pregunto levantando rápidamente su cabeza y mirando al pelinegro que tenia frente a él –

Darien= si, serena me conto muy poco, pero si le pregunta usted le va a contar todo…

Kenji= ¿sabes algo darien?

Darien= si, pero no corresponde que yo le diga, hable con ella…

Kenji= si, tenes razón ¿pero es algo feo?

Darien= muy feo, haga de cuenta que viene su primo y ese primo te quito a una mujer que tanto quería, eso solo puedo decirle –dijo sonriendo y cerrando su boca rápidamente –

Kenji= no creo eso de miu…

Darien= ¿Cómo quiera verlo usted?

Y llega seiya…

Seiya= ¡hola a todos! –dijo muy sonriente –

Kenji= ¡hola seiya!

Darien= ¿seiya? –dijo sorprendido –

Seiya= si soy yo ¿tu quien eres? –pregunto mirándolo de re ojo –

Kenji= el es darien… –no lo dejo terminar–

Darien= soy darien, novio de serena –dijo orgulloso –

Seiya= con que darien, novio de serena –dijo en voz baja –

Darien= así que tu eres seiya –lo miraba de arriba abajo por haber lastimado a su princesita –

Seiya= ¿y serena?

Kenji= ¡la verdad no se!

Darien= esta con sus amigas, en el shopping…

Seiya= y ¿Dónde está miu?

Darien= tu miu, no sé donde esta…

Y llega serena, y lo queda mirando a seiya

Seiya= ¿hola serena? –Dijo sonriéndole a la rubia de ojos celestes – estas más linda…

Darien= ¡eh! –dijo celoso –

Serena= tanto tiempo seiya –y lo saluda, dándole la mano y luego suspira muy hondo –

Seiya= contenta de verme ¡bombon! –dijo mientras miraba a darien –

Serena= bombon tendrías que decirle a tu novia…

Seiya= si lo sé, pero tú eres mi bombon… –dijo mirando lo linda que estaba –

Darien= vos decile eso a miu, a serena no –dijo enojado –

Kenji= ¡vamos a cambiar de tema! ¿Cómo la has pasado con tus amigas?  
serena= muy bien, hablamos de todo y le conté un par de cosas –dijo sonriendo –

Darien= ¡qué bueno! ¿Y qué compraste? –decia tomándole la mano –

Serena= un poco de todo, sabes cómo soy yo.

Darien= si, te conozco, mi amor –la miraba con mucho cariño –

Serena= ¿quieres que te muestre? –pregunto abrazándolo –

Darien= me encantaría, pero estoy con tu padre haciendo… –no lo dejo terminar–

Kenji= ve darien, ya terminamos, voy a merendar con seiya –dijo sonriendo –

Darien= bueno, vamos amor… –y se van –

Seiya= ¿hace cuanto están juntos?

Darien= hace 3años…

Seiya= ah –se quedo pensando –

Kenji= te espero en la cocina…

Seiya= con que hace 3años, me dejo y se fue corriendo atrás de darien –decia susurrando – pero vine a reconquistarte serena –y se fue con Kenji –

Mientras en lo de serena…

Serena= ¡mira darien! –dijo mostrándole un vestido –

Darien= mucho no me agradan estas cosas, pero verlas como te quedan ¡me encanta! –le dijo rodeando sus brazos sobre la cintura de ella –

Serena= sabes darien ¡como tú no hay! –dijo sonriente –

Darien= no escuche –dijo sonriendo – ¿Qué dijiste?

Serena= ¡que como tú no hay! –dijo sonriendo –

Darien= ¡te amo mi princesita! –dijo cariñosamente –

Serena= ¡yo también mi príncipe! – Y se dan un beso muy apasionado – ¿quieres que te muestre como me queda?

Darien= ¡por favor! –Dijo sonriendo a la rubia que tenia frente a él –

Serena se puso el vestido color rosado con blanco en los bordes y que terminaba en puntas abajo…

Serena= ¿Cómo me queda? –salió del baño que quedaba al frente de su cama…

Darien= guau… –se quedo con la boca abierta – con ese vestido matas a cualquier hombre –dijo contento –

Serena= yo solo quiero que me vea un chico –dijo sentándose arriba de el –

Darien= mmm ¿Quién será? – decia abrazando a la chica que tanto le gustaba –

Serena= escucha esto: tu y yo ¿Qué te parece? –dijo acariciando su camisa –

Darien= no escuche ¿Qué dijo? –susurrando en el oído de serena –

Serena= tu y yo –dijo seduciéndolo –

Darien= la combinación perfecta… –dijo sonriendo –

Serena= enserio, la combinación perfecta… –y se besan apasionadamente –

Y entra seiya con miu…

Miu= ¡opa! ¿Qué paso acá? –haciendo que serena y darien se separaran –

Serena= aunque no lo creas, esto sigue siendo mi cuarto –dijo enojada –

Seiya= lindo vestido serena… –dijo sonriendo –

Miu= ¿Qué has dicho? –lo miro muy enfadada –

Darien= enserio ¿me gustaría escucharlo de nuevo? –y le baja más el vestido a serena mientras serena estaba arriba de darien –

Seiya= que me gusta el vestido, a mi miu le quedaría hermoso –dijo para que no se enfade su novia –

Darien= no te creo –dijo mirando mal a seiya –

Seiya= miu, tienes que comprarte ese vestido…

Miu= si, es muy lindo… –dijo mirando a serena – y dijo tu padre que bajen a merendar…

Serena= dile a mi padre que estoy ocupada…

Miu= ¿ocupada? En acostarte con darien…

Serena= estoy mostrándole… –se cayó rápidamente – estoy hablando con darien…

Seiya= está bien, vamos miu a decirle que está en la cama con darien…

Darien= dile lo que quieras…

Seiya= chau, vamos amor…

Y se van…

Darien= ¿Por qué no le dijiste que estabas mostrándome la ropa?

Serena= darien, es mi prima, la conozco, va a querer mirar mi ropa…

Darien= si, seguro… –y se rie – vamos abajo y después salimos…

Serena= bueno…

Y bajan, y el padre de serena los queda mirando….

Ikuko= hola darien ¿Cómo estás? –dijo sonriendo –

Darien= bien y ¿usted? –dijo respondiendo a esa sonrisa –

Ikuko= también, recién vengo de visitar a mi hermana, quiere que vallamos a visitarla…

Darien= ¿vive cerca? –dijo sentándose en la mesa –

Ikuko= vive a 2horas de viaje y vive en una casa quinta, se volvió a juntar…

Miu= es mi mamá…

Darien= ah… -dijo mirando a serena –

Serena= ¡le gusta la plata! –y se rie –

Kenji= ¡serena! –dijo enojado –

Serena= ¿Qué papá? Si es verdad, va de plata en plata, nunca la vamos a ver con alguien humilde –dijo cerrando sus ojos y hablando sarcásticamente–

Darien= ¡serena basta! –dijo queriendo reírse –

Serena= ¡está bien! Pero es verdad todo lo que digo –dijo y revolvió sus ojos –

Darien= basta –y le sonríe –

Después de merendar… quedaron hablando Kenji, seiya y miu…

Seiya= y cuando entramos al cuarto de serena, los vimos en la cama y se estaban desnudando… –dijo sonriendo –

Kenji= ¿Qué? –dijo enojado –

Miu= si tío, serena estaba con un vestido y darien le metía la mano por dentro de su vestido –dijo queriendo hacer que los separen –

Kenji= y nada mas…

Seiya= si, darien le metía la lengua asta ahogarla –decia con maldad –

Kenji= no creo que darien sea así…

Miu= tu no lo conoces, como serena, y yo lo estoy empezando a conocer como es y va a hacer sufrir a serena…

Kenji= ¿tú lo dices? –dijo confundido –

Miu= hazlo y veras a serena ¡más feliz!

Kenji= bueno –dijo enojado y se va –

Bueno acá termina el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia…


	2. la pelea de darien y su suegro kenji

La pelea de darien y su suegro

A la tarde…

serena, ya me voy – dijo darien.

pero quería quedarme a dormir a tu casa – dijo serena agachando su mirada.

el sábado si serena – dijo darien.

bueno – dijo serena con una cálida sonrisa.

disculpen por entrometerme, pero serena el sábado salimos para la nueva casa de miu – dijo Ikuko.

bueno mamá, pero quiero ir con darien – dijo tomando el brazo de darien.

claro, ¿si lo desea tu padre? – dijo Ikuko.

si, como no –dijo Kenji serio.

bueno nos vemos él sábado a las 16hs – dijo darien.

nos vamos a el sábado… –dijo Kenji serio.

ah, pensándolo bien, no voy a poder ir –dijo darien sabiendo que Kenji estaba enojado por la cara que le ponía a él. – porque tengo que estudiar mucho y trabajo también –

está bien darien –dijo serena bajando su mirada. – has tu trabajo y estudia –

Y darien se va a su casa… Mientras anochecía, Kenji e Ikuko estaban acostados

Kenji ¿Qué te pasa con darien?- dijo Ikuko.

miu, me conto algo –dijo Kenji.

¿te hablo mal de darien? -dijo Ikuko seria.

sí, me dijo que vio a darien manoseando a serena y no solo eso que le metía la mano por Adentro del vestido –dijo Kenji enojado.

no creo y si es verdad, es el novio y así se van a seguir amando, va a encender el fuego de las llamas de los dos, es su vida Kenji, no puedes meterte –dijo Ikuko sonriendo.

si puedo y no voy a dejar que serena sufra por culpa de darien, aunque darien sea un amor – Kenji estaba serio.

porque no hablas con darien y le preguntas todo - dijo sonriendo – y serena se está aburriendo mucho con seiya y miu en su cuarto –dijo Ikuko.

tienes razón, iré a casa de darien –y se levanta.

Fue a casa de darien y lo atendió...

hola –dijo darien sonriendo.

hola darien necesito hablar contigo – Kenji dijo serio.

si, pase –dijo darien señalándole con el dedo la entrada.

necesito que hablemos de algo que me contaron hoy –dijo Kenji sentándose en el sillón.

dígame –dijo darien sentándose en el otro sillón que lo tenía en frente.

miu me conto que te vio con serena en su cama y que vos le metías la mano por debajo del vestido – haciendo que darien saque una sonrisita. - ¿de qué te ríes? –Dijo mas serio.

es que le informaron mal, casi la mayoría paso –dijo darien sonriendo – le voy a contar la historia, serena me estaba mostrando un vestido que a ella le gusto mucho y yo le dije que se lo pruebe, después de probárselo me lo mostro y ella se sentó arriba mío y bueno ya sabe –dijo avergonzado.

no, no se –dijo mas serio. – ¡dímelo! –

bueno nos besamos, entraron miu y seiya, y yo le baje el vestido a serena porque seiya la miraba mucho, por si se le llegaba a ver algo –dijo darien sonriendo.

¿y piensas que yo me voy a creer esa historia? –dijo Kenji sonriendo sarcásticamente.

si quiere crea y si no quiere pregúntele a serena mañana – dijo poniéndose serio. – yo le estoy contando la verdad, y no le metí la mano es el vestido –

yo creo lo que me dijo una persona que conozco hace 3 años, no a aquella persona que conozco hace 2años –dijo Kenji enojado.

está bien, si quiere yo me alejo de serena –dijo darien serio.

por favor si te alejas de serena me haces un gran favor –dijo Kenji llendo hacia la puerta.

está bien si usted cree eso, yo me alejo mañana mismo de ella – dijo darien.

por favor –y Kenji se fue.

¡¿Qué hice?! –dijo darien golpeando su puerta al cerrarla.

Al otro dia…

papá ¿puedo salir con darien? –dijo serena muy contenta.

¿para qué? – Kenji dijo serio.

me dijo que quiere hablar conmigo –dijo serena mientras se reía.

ve –dijo Kenji.

Y se va… ya habían llegado al parque…

serena te tengo que decir algo –dijo darien angustiado.

dime darien ¿Qué paso? –dijo serena preocupada.

serena necesito decirte… -serena no lo dejo terminar.

¡que me amas! –serena dijo re contenta.

que tenemos que cortar –esas palabras hicieron que la rubia de ojos celestes quede mal.

Serena= ¿Qué me dijiste? – Dijo serena mirando los ojos con angustia de su chico. – ¿decime que es una broma? por favor – dijo sonriendo – ¡por favor darien! –

perdóname pero te estoy hablando enserio –darien dijo muy angustiando y tratando de ser frio.

darien ¡dijiste que me amabas! ¿Qué paso con tus palabras? –Dijo serena mientras caía lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

lo siento serena, yo no quería pero… - serena no lo dejo terminar.

¿pero qué darien? ¿Pero qué? –dijo serena mirando hacia el suelo.

perdóname ¡no puedo decirte estas razones! –Dijo darien escapándose una lágrima por sus ojos azules.

Serena= ¡volvemos al pasado darien! –Dijo serena mirando a los ojos de darien. – dime ¡volvemos al pasado! No me has contado lo que paso hace tiempo y tampoco piensas contarme el motivo de ahora –dijo enfadada. – no te entiendo darien –

Perdóname serena –dijo darien.

está bien pero no quiero verte más, porque si te veo, voy a sufrir y eso ya no quiero. –y serena se va.

¡serena! –dijo darien agarrándole la mano y besando por última vez a su princesita. – ¡lo siento! –dijo susurrándole al oído.

perdón darien, pero ya no quiero sufrir –y se va.

¿no quieres que te lleve? –dijo darien.

no, quiero caminar y pensar –dijo serena moviendo el brazo hacia arriba, mientras se iva.

perdóname mi amor, yo no quise dejarte pero tu padre no me cree –dijo darien susurrando.

Cuando serena llega a su casa…

ven serena, merienda con nosotros –dijo Ikuko muy sonriente.

perdóname madre, pero no quiero hacer nada –dijo serena con lágrimas en su rostro.

¿Qué te paso? –dijo Kenji fingiendo todo.

nada – dijo serena.

ven serena siéntate, antes que venga tu prima –dijo Ikuko convenciendo a serena que se sentara – ¿Qué te paso? –

paso algo que no pensé que pasara de nuevo –dijo suspirando muy fuerte, pero no pudo y se largo a llorar. – Darien me dejo –dijo serena sonriendo mientras lloraba.

¿qué? –dijo Kenji fingiendo que no sabía nada.

no me quiso decir porque me dejo, ¡pero no lo entiendo! –Dijo serena agarrando su cabeza con sus dos manos – ¡pero no lo entiendo!

¿tú sabes si te ama? –dijo Kenji.

el me dijo que me amaba pero ahora me dijo que no quería estar más conmigo, llorando –dijo serena mientras pensaba.

¿Cómo llorando? –dijo Kenji mirando a serena.

si, llorando. Me dijo que no podía decirme porque razones él me dejaba, pero me decia que lo perdone –dijo serena pensativa.

qué raro darien un dia antes estaba todo muy bien- dijo Ikuko.

sí, yo todavía sigo buscando la razón, por la cual pudo dejarme –decia serena pensativa.

o tal vez pudo haber hablado con miu o seiya. – dijo Ikuko.

¿y si hablo con ellos? –dijo serena.

ya le habrán llenado la cabeza hablándole mal de vos – dijo Ikuko.

no creo, darien me conoce muy bien –dijo serena sonriendo mirando la mesa pensativa.

_Y Kenji estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Ikuko…_

lo siento pero quiero descargarme y descansar si es posible –dijo serena sonriendo.

¡está bien! Descansa serena –dijo Ikuko mientras serena subía las escaleras y se quedo inmóvil queriendo escuchar lo que decían sus padres.

ayer hable con darien –dijo Kenji agachando su cabeza.

¿de qué hablaste? – dijo Ikuko mirando a su esposo.

le dije que se aleje de serena, y que no lo quería ver más cerca de mi hija. –dijo Kenji sin saber que serena estaba en las escaleras.

¿Qué? ¿Mi papá le dijo a darien que me deje? –dijo serena mientras seguía escuchando.

¿y por qué razón queres alejarlo de serena? –dijo Ikuko seria.

miu y seiya me dijeron que cuando entraron al cuarto de serena vieron que serena y darien estaban en la cama y darien le metía la mano por dentro del vestido y fui le pregunte a darien y me dijo que es mentira, me conto la misma historia solo que con otra versión no le creí y terminamos discutiendo –dijo Kenji.

yo se que le crees a miu y seiya por que los conoces mas, pero mucho no los conoces, son muy mentirosos, si no te diste cuenta te aviso ¡miu es muy envidiosa de serena! Y ¡seiya esta celoso por que le gusta serena! –dijo Ikuko seria.

¿Qué? ¿Entonces era verdad lo que me dijo darien? –dijo Kenji quedando inmóvil.

si obvio ¡darien nunca te va a mentir! –Decia serena con lagrimas en sus ojos – ahora se su razón y miu apenas venga de su casa con su novio voy a hablar con ella.

serena –dijo Ikuko angustiada.

¡perdóname! –dijo Kenji agachando su vista.

perdón me dijo él cuando le pregunte por qué razón me dejo -dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

_Y se fue corriendo a la casa de darien…_

¡serena! –grito Kenji.

_Llego a casa de darien…_

¡darien! –dijo serena mientras golpeaba la puerta muy fuerte.

¡serena! –dijo darien con una voz desesperante y se abrazan.

darien, ¿por qué les tuvo que hacer caso a miu y a seiya? –dijo serena mientras se abrazaban.

por que prefirió la mentira y no la verdad –dijo darien.

me escape de mi casa y no voy a volver hasta que me dejen estar de nuevo contigo –dijo serena.

¿pero tu padre? –dijo darien soltándola rápidamente.

que me perdone darien, pero él sabe que sin ti no puedo estar – dijo serena.

¡está bien! Pasa. –dijo darien abrazando a su princesa por la espalda.

_Mientras en lo de Ikuko y Kenji…_

¡hola mina! ¿Esta serena en tu casa? –decia Kenji por teléfono.

no, yo estoy en casa de mis abuelos, pero debe estar en lo de darien – dijo mina.

no lo creo, debe estar en casa de lita – dijo Kenji.

bueno, pero pregunte en lo de darien - dijo mina y corta.

¡atende! –dijo Kenji al teléfono de lita.

¡hola serena! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo lita muy contenta.

hola soy Kenji el padre de serena ¿quería saber si esta con ustedes en su casa? –dijo Kenji.

no, no está en mi casa pero si llega a venir le aviso, pregunte en la casa de darien –dijo lita.

no, debe estar con amy –y le corta, llama a amy – ¿hola amy?

hola ¿Quién habla? –pregunto amy.

hola soy Kenji, padre de serena, solo quería preguntar si serena ¿está ahí? – dijo Kenji.

hay no, no está en mi casa ¿llamo a darien? –dijo amy.

no, pero no creo que este ahí – dijo Kenji.

yo llamaría ahí primero, aunque peleen siempre serena va con darien –dijo amy.

bueno gracias amy la voy a llamar a rei – dijo Kenji.

bueno nos vemos… -y amy cortó.

¡a ver rei! –decia Kenji mientras marcaba.

¿tú quieres que te diga que está en casa de darien? –dijo seria Ikuko.

no, pero debe estar ahí –dijo Kenji mientras marcaba.

serena esta con darien –dijo Ikuko sacándole el teléfono a Kenji.

¿con que cara le digo esta serena ahí? – dijo Kenji.

con la misma cara que tuviste para contestarle así – dijo Ikuko.

va a venir a la noche seguro –dijo Kenji.

tu solo piensa eso –dijo Ikuko y se fue a su recamara a descansar.

_Eran las 01:33hs_

¿mi padre no te llamo? –dijo serena acostada con darien, con mucho sueño.

no, pero va a llamar –dijo darien acariciando su cabello.

debe pensar que iré mañana y pediré perdón –dijo serena con una risita -Pero está equivocado –dijo quedándose completamente dormida en los brazos de su amor.

te amo serena… -y darien le da un beso en la frente.

_Suena el teléfono…_

¿Quién es? –Dijo darien y en el teléfono marcaba "casa serena" –atiende.

¿está ahí? –se escucho una voz muy triste.

quédese tranquilo, está conmigo –dijo darien sonriendo.

¿está bien? –Kenji sonó un poco preocupado.

si –dijo darien mirando a serena. – ahora sí, estaba muy angustiada.

bueno me quedo tranquilo, mañana tráela por favor –dijo Kenji.

si, mañana la tiene alla… – dijo darien y serena se levanta.

¿con quién hablas? –dijo serena y Kenji escuchaba todo.

con tu padre –dijo darien sonriéndole a serena.

no quiero irme de tu lado –dijo serena quedando completamente dormida.

¿esta despierta? –dijo Kenji sonriendo.

se durmió de nuevo –dijo darien.

¿está en tu cama? –pregunto Kenji.

sí, pero no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo estamos abrazados –dijo darien sobando la piel de serena.

bueno te dejo dormir –dijo Kenji.

nos vemos –dijo darien.

_Y colgó, Kenji fue a acostarse con su mujer…_

serena está en casa de darien –dijo Kenji.

ya te dijimos más de 5 personas eso. –dijo Ikuko sonriendo.

me dijo que ahora está bien – dijo Kenji.

es obvio, con darien ella y yo nos sentimos seguras, pero vos no creo –dijo su mujer.

creo que lo juzgue mal a Darien Chiba –dijo Kenji.

mucha gente lo juzgo mal, pero el mostro lo que era –dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué te dijo? –dijo Ikuko.

que estaban durmiendo en la cama de él y estaban abrazados –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a su esposa.

darien no es una persona mentirosa –dijo tomando la mano de su esposo.

ya lo veo – dijo Kenji.

mañana viene miu y seiya, si juntas a los cuatro y les preguntas – dijo Ikuko.

¿Por qué 4? –dijo pensativo Kenji.

serena también estuvo ahí ¿o no? –

si, tenes razón –dijo Kenji mientras se acostaba y se quedaba dormido.

_Al otro dia…_

¡buen dia! –dijo darien sonriendo.

buen dia –dijo serena sentándose en la mesa.

ayer hable con tu padre –dijo el pelinegro mientras le serbia el café a serena.

si ya se, anoche me dijiste –dijo serena sonriendo – ¿de qué hablaron? –

me pregunto si estabas acá conmigo – dijo darien.

¿y qué le dijiste? –dijo mirando a su amor

la verdad, que estabas conmigo –dijo darien.

se habrá enojado más de lo que estaba –dijo serena agachando su rostro.

no creo, me hablo muy bien –dijo darien levantando el rostro de serena – pero yo no quiero estar así con tu padre –

y yo no quiero dejarte –dijo serena poniéndose mal.

mi amor, no te pongas mal –dijo darien mirándola con mucho amor.

como no me voy a poner mal, si él te alejo de mi vida –dijo serena mientras derramaba una lagrima.

lo siento serena, yo no quiero alejarme de vos pero tu padre… -no le dejo terminar.

mi padre no sabe lo que siento por ti –dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

y piensa que yo te uso –dijo darien sonriendo.

me encanta porque siempre estas sonriendo, pase lo que pase -dijo serena levantando su rostro.

vamos a tu casa. –dijo darien dándole un beso.

pero ¿seguiremos juntos? –dijo serena abrazando a su novio.

no serena –Dijo darien soltándola. – yo no quiero estar mal con tu padre, si no me quiere, bueno quedaremos así

te entiendo –dijo serena seria – llévame por favor-

ven serena –la envuelve con sus brazos alrededor de su cadera y la besa muy apasionadamente – yo te amo, pero tu padre está enojado y no quiero que me termine odiando -le darien dijo con mucho amor.

darien –dijo serena volviendo a sentir su beso – como tus besos no hay –y le sonríe – ¡vamos! –

vamos –dijo darien agarrando las llaves de su auto y salieron rumbo a casa de serena.

Cuando llegaron a casa de serena…

nos vemos mi amor –dijo darien sonriendo.

¡te amo! No lo olvides –dijo serena dándole un beso.

serena, si te dejan a la tarde ve a mi casa. –dijo darien abriendo la puerta del auto.

Cuando entro a su casa…

¡mama! ¡Papa! –grito serena.

¡serena! ¿Dónde estuviste? –dijo Ikuko muy preocupada.

en el mejor lugar que pude estar –dijo serena sonriendo – estuve con darien. –dijo agachando su cabeza.

está bien, pero dinos donde te vas. –dijo Ikuko abrazando a su hija.

mamá, darien no es malo –dijo serena mirando a los ojos de Ikuko.

lose pero tu padre está ciego, por lo que le dijo miu y seiya. Pero ayer hablo con darien. –dijo Ikuko.

si me dijo –dijo serena contenta.

y tu padre esta aflojando, sabe que darien es una buena persona, pero piensa en lo que le dijo miu y se transforma –dijo Ikuko seria.

darien me dijo que no podemos estar juntos, porque no quiere que mi padre lo odie –dijo serena bajando su vista.

Kenji ya se va a dar cuenta que está equivocado. – dijo Ikuko.

ustedes no saben lo que es mi prima y su novio. –dijo serena presionando sus puños.

¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo su madre sin saber nada.

solo te digo, que me arruino la vida –dijo serena muy enojada y se fue a su cuarto – ah y dile a Kenji que estoy en mi cuarto –dijo seria y enojada con todos menos con su madre que era la unica que la apoyaba.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Bueno acá les dejo otra parte de "su pasado" gracias por todo y como siempre les deseo lo mejor nos estamos leyendo… xD


	3. la reconciliacion con su suegro

¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Por fin pude subir… estuve muy ocupada para poder subirlo. Pero bueno ¡nos leemos abajito!

"La reconciliación con mi suegro"

A las 13hs Kenji estaba llendo para su casa, paro el auto por que el semáforo estaba en rojo y miro al costado y vio la cuadra de darien y se acordó lo que su mujer le había dicho anoche.

Tienes que hablar con los cuarto – dijo su mujer esa noche.

¡Tiene razón! –dijo Kenji pensando en lo que le había Ikuko.

En ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde, Kenji doblo con el auto hacia la cuadra de darien, y llego a casa de darien. Golpeo y salió darien.

¡hola! –dijo darien sonriendo.

¡hola darien vengo a decirte algo! –dijo Ikuko serio.

Si, pase –dijo darien muy amistoso.

Necesito que hoy vallas a mi casa – dijo Kenji serio.

¿Para qué? – dijo pensativo.

Solo necesito que vallas, miu y seiya vuelven a buscar sus cosas y luego nosotros nos vamos –dijo Kenji.

Y quiere que hablemos, a ver a quien le creer – dijo darien serio.

Si darien, no sé porque pero Ikuko me dijo que miu es muy envidiosa de serena y seiya está enamorado de serena – dijo Kenji.

Si, iré – fueron las palabras de darien.

Está bien, te espero y gracias por cuidar a serena –dijo sonriente.

De nada – dijo darien.

Kenji se fue a su casa y a la tarde llegaban miu y seiya, darien había llegado un poco tarde.

Hablaron de todo ese momento, serena casi le pega a miu pero Kenji la reto, seiya le quiso pegar a darien, fue todo un quilombo, Ikuko no se metía en las cosas, ella solo observaba.

Kenji se dio cuenta que seiya mentía, porque le dijo una cosa y a los dias anteriores le dijo otra cosa, así que les termino creyendo a darien y a su hija serena. Kenji le pidió perdón y lo dejo seguir con serena, serena muy contenta beso al padre, a la madre y a darien después. Al otro dia fueron a la nueva mansión de la mamá de miu…

Fue un largo camino, llegaron a la mansión a las 12am.

Se llamaba "mansión de mansiones" era un lugar muy grande, con muchas clases de piscinas y muchas cosas más.

Entraron a semejante mansión y sale la mama de miu. Con un vestido largo color rojo pasión, tapado atrás y corto adelante.

Hola ikuko –dijo con una voz seductora.

Hola luna, tanto tiempo –dijo sonriente.

Si, antes no tenía nada, pero ahora ¡soy la mujer más rica del mundo! –dijo riéndose.

¡Y si! porque te casaste con alguien rico –dijo serena en voz baja.

¿Qué has dicho serenita? –dijo luna seria.

¡que…! –darien no la dejo terminar.

¡Que le gusta mucho su casa!- dijo darien sonriendo.

¡darien! –dijo serena entre dientes.

¡Bueno! Les muestro sus habitaciones –dijo con elegancia.

¡Gracias luna! –dijo serena sarcásticamente.

Me olvide de decirles que en cada habitación solo entra una persona, son camas matrimoniales –dijo moviendo su vestido.

Bueno yo duermo con darien –dijo serena sonriente.

¿Cómo con darien? –dijo Kenji.

No, serena en habitaciones distintas – dijo darien sonriente y serena quedo seria. –pero quiero estar alado de la habitación de ella –dijo darien sonriéndole.

Bueno, les cuento algo mas, no son las únicas personas que están en mi mansión, hay más personas habitando aquí, y deben vestirse bien –dijo mirándolos de arriba hacia abajo.

¿oíste serena? Vestirse bien –dijo miu.

Si, oí y me agrada la idea –dijo sonriente.

¡bueno descansen! A las 17am, los levantamos para merendar –dijo mostrándoles sus habitaciones.

A darien, serena y los padres de serena les toco la parte que daba en vista de todos, ellos salían de sus habitaciones y estaba toda la gente mirándolos, en esa noche…

Eran las 20hs y tenían que ir a cenar.

¡permiso mi amor! –dijo darien entrando al cuarto de serena.

¡Pasa! No sé cómo voy a dormir en esta cama tan grande –dijo mirando a darien.

Mmm ¿por ahí viene el señor de la noche? –dijo darien sonriéndole.

¿señor de la noche? y ¿es malo? –dijo acercándose a darien.

Me contaron que viene de noche y rapta a las chicas mas lindas –dijo abrazándola.

¿tú sabes lo que me hará? –dijo en voz juguetona.

Muchas cosas –dijo darien y serena lo agarro de la camisa, y lo tiro hacia la cama grande.

¿quieres jugar? –dijo darien sonriente.

Un ratito –dijo besando a su novio, serena puso su pierna pegada a la cintura de darien y darien la acariciaba y entra miu.

¡Ho! Disculpen –dijo miu mientras darien y serena se separaban, y quedaban completamente parados.

¿Qué quieres miu? –dijo serena seria.

Solo quería advertirles que la cena ya esta –dijo yéndose. – ¡ha! y no diré nada –dijo cerrando la puerta.

¡no la soporto! –dijo serena enojada.

Fueron al comedor y estaban todos cenando, para ellos fue divertido, porque hablaban de sus vidas, pero las demás personas, no decían nada y comían en silencio, para la familia de serena y su novio solo estubieron 3 minutos sin hablar pero empezaron a hablar y todos los quedaron mirando.

A la hora de dormir, todos ya se refugiaron en sus habitaciones, pero serena no podía dormir…

¡no puedo dormir! –gritaba desde su cuarto, porque nadie podía oír los ruidos desde afuera. -¿Qué hago? –dijo serena levantándose y caminar por el cuarto. Salió y fue al cuarto que estaba alado y golpeo.

¡hola amor! Veo que no puedes dormir –dijo darien sonriendo.

Salieron a caminar y ver todo lo que tenía la mansión, estuvieron hasta las 3am y darien fue a la habitación con serena.

¿amor quieres dormir conmigo? –dijo darien. –solo esta noche –

Claro –dijo acostándose con darien, quedando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

¿quieres jugar? –dijo darien acariciando a serena.

Mmm ¡me encanta como me acaricias! – dijo relajándose en esas manos.

Darien empezó a darle besos por las mejillas, luego en el cuello, luego iba bajando hacia el ombligo y serena solo gemía, ellos podían gritar todo lo que quisieran porque nadie los iba a escuchar…

¡te amo! –

¡Yo te amo más! – dijo darien.

Terminaron a las 5am y se quedaron completamente dormidos. A la mañana…

En esa casa se acostumbraban a levantarse temprano, a las 6am tenían que estar todos levantados, serena y darien seguían durmiendo.

Eran las 8am y serena se levanto, al moverse hace que darien también despierte…

¡buen dia! –dijo serena sonriente.

Buen dia, ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto darien.

Son las 8hs – dijo serena levantándose rápido de la cama y envolviéndose la sabana.

¿Por qué te envuelves la sabana? –pregunto darien.

No quiero que me mires- dijo sonriendo.

Mi amor, eres graciosa –dijo darien riendo.

Serena se baño, se puso un vestido color azul y unos zapatos chatos color azul.

Mi amor, ¿me haces un favor?

¡Dime!

Necesito que vayas a mi habitación y me traigas mi bermuda blanca y mi camisa celeste a rallas.

Si, ahí te lo traigo. –dijo serena y fue a buscar lo que le había pedido darien.

Al entrar al cuarto, encontró la bermuda y la camisa. Salió estaba cerrando la puerta y aparece Kenji…

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto serio.

¡papá! Buen dia… -dijo algo nerviosa. – eh… - no sabía que decir.

¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Kenji.

Eh, darien me pidió que viniera a buscarle esto – dijo hablando mas convencida. – sí, quiere volver a cambiarse –

Ha, bueno –dijo no muy convencido.

¡nos vemos papito! –dijo dándole un beso y entro rápido a su cuarto.

¿Qué paso? – dijo darien.

Mi padre me vio –dijo serena.

¿Y qué te dijo?

No se quedo muy convencido con lo que le dije – dijo jugando con sus dedos.

¿pero que le dijiste? –dijo darien.

Que te quisiste cambiar de nuevo, no sabe que dormiste conmigo –

Más seguro que me pregunte si ¿tú y yo tuvimos relaciones? –

¿y qué le dirás? – dijo serena mirándolo de re ojo.

La verdad, nunca le mentí a mi suegro y tampoco lo hare –

¡no darien! ¿Quieres que nos mate? –dijo serena alterada.

Pero ya varias veces, me pregunto y me dijo que no se va a enojar, que prefiere que le diga la verdad – dijo sonriendo.

¿Cuándo fue?-

Tu y yo en ese tiempo no hacíamos nada–

¿Cuándo? Darien hace poco tu y yo… ¡ya sabes! –dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Si, el año pasado me pregunto eso… –dijo sonriendo.

Bueno, me baño, me cambio y salgo.

Te esperare aquí, mientras te bañas –dijo sonriendo.

Darien, se baño, se cambio y se puso un perfume que le gustaba mucho a serena, salieron y todos los miraban, Kenji miraba a darien serio…

Pero ellos solo caminaban rumbo a sentarse cerca de los padres de serena.

¡buen dia! –dijeron serena y darien al mismo tiempo, serena estaba nerviosa, darien no.

¡buen dia darien! –dijo Kenji.

¿Cómo amanecieron? –dijo darien.

Muy bien, ustedes ¿Por qué tan tarde? –pregunto Kenji.

Yo no podía dormir, anduve caminando y encontré a serena, estuvimos caminando hasta que nos cansamos – dijo sonriendo.

Y no dormimos juntos… -dijo serena nerviosa.

Seguro –dijo Kenji desconfiando de su hija.

Y llega la mucama….

¿Qué desean desayunar? –dijo la mucama.

Trae 2 cafés –dijo darien.

Y nosotros 2 cafés con leche –dijo Kenji.

¿darien porque café solo? –dijo serena, susurrando al oído de darien.

Para no dormirnos –dijo riéndose y después contagio a serena…

Desayunaron, después de desayunar, serena fue a acomodar su cuarto, darien estaba en su habitación acomodando algunas cosas…

Al medio dia serena salió a caminar con su madre Kenji, querían caminar y conocer más la mansión de mansiones.

Darien estaba haciendo ejercicio, como hacia todas las mañanas y ve a Kenji, que le hacía seña que valla donde estaba el.

Darien fue trotando a donde estaba Kenji.

Si, ¿Qué necesita? –dijo darien.

Darien ¡tenemos que hablar! –dijo Kenji.

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Bueno acá les dejo con otra parte de "el pasado vuelve" disculpen la tardanza, (me lleve las materias porque los profes no pueden estar sin mí.) jajaja nah mentira, por no querer ir todo el año.

Me lleve historia: (yo digo para que aprender algo que paso hace siglos atrás)

Matemática: (¡creo que la profe no me quería!) nah, no soy buena con los números, no es lo mío jeje…

Geografía: nunca conocí a la profe, no me gustan los miércoles, no sé ¿por qué?

Ingles: por faltar en todo el 3er trimestre; ¡hay que cabeza la mía! =D ¿Dónde habrá estado en ese momento?

Ed. Física: la verdad, lo que más detesto es hacer gimnasia, prefiero que por dia me tomen una prueba, que hacer ejercicio.

(Y mi prima me dijo: -¿vamos a un gimnasio?)

(Para eso nomas voy a ed. Física) jeje ¡primos!

Bueno ¡pensé que me llevaba lengua!

Pero el profe me dijo: -hace un cuento, historia, un texto y si está bien ¡te apruebo!

Y le escribí la historia de "solo una noche" muy larga, mis compañeros me decían: -¿Cómo vas a escribir que violan a una chica?

Pero fui la unica que escribió algo así, todas escribieron, terror, romance, nada mal. Pero dijeron que mi historia fue zarpada jeje =D

Pensando bien, tenía que haber escrito "romance" soy buena en eso…

¡Pero ya esta! Aprobé es lo bueno y todas las otras materias ¡pura suerte! Jeje…

Gracias por los reviews que me dejan me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, también estoy tardando por nuevas historias que estoy escribiendo y están re lindas, dejan intriga jeje…

Cada dia me sorprendo más C: jeje…

DANIMAR45: ¡hola danimar! La voy a seguir, el capitulo que viene se va a llamar "la confesión" va a estar muy bueno, el final ya está llegando y va a ser muy lindo, te mando saludos y muy pronto voy a leer tus historias. Jeje ¡nos estamos leyendo! xD

Selene kou chiba: ¡hola selene! Seiya es el ex de serena, miu su prima le había quitado el novio a serena, bueno luego se encuentra con darien y se vuelve a enamorar, serena en esta historia no va a dejar a darien, pero seiya va querer conquistarla de nuevo. Te mando saludos… xD

Espero que mis lectores lean mi respuesta…

_=D Nos estamos leyendo y gracias por la paciencia…_


End file.
